


sent us flying round the carnival

by stilenskis



Category: HTGAWM, How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilenskis/pseuds/stilenskis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a lot he doesn’t know about Connor Walsh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sent us flying round the carnival

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work for this fandom and my first work in over a year, so please be gentle. I'm completely out of practice. Unbeta'd. All mistakes found are my own.

There’s a lot he doesn’t know about Connor Walsh.

His family for example; he doesn’t talk about them, choosing to deflect any questions that Oliver asks about his relatives. Instead, he would shut him up in some other way, mostly with bruising kisses and deft fingers burying themselves in his hair. Oliver didn’t bother asking anymore.

He doesn’t know where he lives, or what the inside of his apartment is like. They always come back to his place, even on those rare nights where they chose to dine out instead of in, where Connor takes him to the other side of town near to where he lives. But he always deflects when Oliver offhandedly suggests going back to his place for the night. Instead he shakes his head, turns and faces him with those damn eyes that Oliver is too weak to resist, before he takes his hand and pulls him towards the subway station.

He never argued, never said a word or commented when Connor always asked Oliver to pick what movie to watch that night. Oliver guessed a part of him was slowly getting used to Connor keeping himself hidden, so closed inside his walls that there was no chance that Oliver could find a way to break them down and slowly slip inside.

He didn’t know much about Connor Walsh. But he did know the dip of his back, and the sounds he made in those rare moments where he let himself go; when it was him and Oliver and their mingling breath, and tangled limbs rolling around in his bed sheets. He knew that Connor would sometimes talk in his sleep, or that he had a habit of hogging the covers, leaving Oliver cold but unable to wake Connor up in fear that those walls would come back up and he would be shut out again. Instead he would wait for morning to come, to steal a kiss from Connor before he would have to get up and leave for work.

Connor was a mystery wrapped in smirks and cutting remarks and a cunning, manipulative persona that was skilled into conning anyone to do what he wanted. He wasn’t nice, he wasn’t kind, he was everything Oliver was told to stay away from and avoid. Connor was a storm meant to drag everything down with him; he was born to destroy, to leave a path of tragedy in his wake.

So Oliver was glad when he managed to swim back up to the surface and kick Connor out once and for all. He was free; the rope hadn’t been too tightly wrapped around his neck, it might have hurt and a few bruises might have formed, but he was still able to get away from its hold. He could move on, he told himself, he _would_ move on and heal and start fresh.

He knew he deserved better; that he didn’t deserve walls and lies and manipulations. That he was more than an ‘actually’, more than a quick roll in the sheets or a prop only there to help Connor climb the ladder.

There was a lot he didn’t know about Connor Walsh and a part of him was glad for that now. Maybe it would be easier this way; he could pretend it all had been a twisted nightmare he had finally woken up from.

And he had been okay for a while; pretending had served him well. Sometimes he believed that he was fine, that he was getting there.

But when the nightmare comes knocking on his door at six in the morning; when it’s all dishevelled hair, and wide eyed panic and laboured breaths coming out too fast and words being whispered harshly into the silent corridor, Oliver gladly reaches out towards it and grips its shoulder, pulls it towards him and lets it inside again.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me[ here](http://www.oliverwalshs.tumblr.com), lovelies. Thank you for reading.


End file.
